


恋の中の自分

by 鸳鸯火锅 (Icker)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 蕉弥 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E9%B8%B3%E9%B8%AF%E7%81%AB%E9%94%85
Summary: ★管家♂蕉X大小姐♀弥音★这个蕉弥有点不一样，但都是互相爱着对方★OOC了，真的OOC了！！！！TAT





	恋の中の自分

**Author's Note:**

> ★管家♂蕉X大小姐♀弥音
> 
> ★这个蕉弥有点不一样，但都是互相爱着对方
> 
> ★OOC了，真的OOC了！！！！TAT

“大小姐其实很喜欢与穗家小姐沟通呢！”“是啦是啦，每天都会邀请穗家小姐去院子里喝茶！”“不愧是大小姐啊，什么人都认识呢！”西谷氏族的女仆们一边议论自己头顶上的主人一边慢慢吞吞地做自己该做的事企图去偷懒。

“不好意思打扰到你们了，但在背后乱嚼嘴根似乎不是仆人该有的习性呢。”管家微微一笑嘴角向上翘起一个弧度，毫无感情的眼睛目不转睛地凝视他们，“所以，自己下去‘领赏’。”

“……是！”女仆们颤抖着身子回应，等管家走后均瘫痪在地上。“蕉管家太恐怖了——！”“我还以为我会立刻死去！”“天呐，那双眼睛像是有深海里的海兽一样！”…………

少女们对此可是一无所知，仍然在花房内享用自己的下午茶。

大小姐招待人的地方是由一个花园包裹着一个花房所组成的，推开大门进入园子内，先映入眼帘的是争先恐后怒放的鲜花，浓郁的香味扑鼻而来，无论是春夏秋冬哪一个季节，这里的花香都不会消失，因为种植的花朵是包含着四个季节对应的花朵，换季相对而言只不过是换个味道而已。

再走进一些，就便是小姐们邀请对方喝下午茶的场所——玻璃花房，不过，此时的主与客只有两位小姐，虽说不是国色天香，但也有自己独特的魅力。而这两位现在正在品尝食物，你说我听地谈论事情。

无法否认，茶桌上茶杯碗碟的位置摆放是一丝不苟的，就像教科书上所说的那样，甚至连精致细腻的糕点放在盘子上都是经过精密的测算，完美至极。

“亲爱的，请冷静点好吗？”少女淡定地轻啜了一口红茶，看了一眼坐在对面的金发同伴，将手上的茶杯轻放在杯垫处，随之双手自然而然地放在膝盖上，似笑非笑地看着她，“不过，你新来的那位贴身管家倒是不赖，竟然通过了测验。”

“那测验也太变态了吧！都不是人啊，能通过测验的！可他竟然还是通过了！！”对面的少女哭丧着脸，双手捧着加了一两茶匙蜂蜜的牛奶，看这杯温热的牛奶像是看仇人一样，巴不得一口气灌下去解恨。

“而且，他一点也不好！都不让我喝冷牛奶，说什么身体不可以……”她有的没的开始嘟囔起来，碧绿的眸子充满着暴躁，贝齿轻咬着下唇。但是这都是掩饰，掩饰这位小姐一想起她的贴身管家时，她表现出来的面红耳赤，心脏就会不按之前的规律走，“扑通扑通”乱跳。

“我讨厌他——！是的，非常非常讨厌！”

“啊哈？请顾及一下你的仪态，弥音小姐。”少女没有答应但也没有拒绝，一手端着茶杯一手用茶匙搅拌着它，漫不经心地注视红色的液体慢慢形成漩涡，“我可不要管你这破事，乱出主意的后果你承担还是我承担？”

“不过嘛，我倒可以告诉你一个不算坏消息的坏消息——作为你请我喝下午茶的报酬，你那管家身手还不错。”穗家小姐将淡蓝的垂发挽在耳后，眼底里闪过一道光芒，弥音小姐却因为低头对温热的牛奶发脾气而错过。

“下次再见的时候请一定要帮助我啊！”弥音小姐对坐在马车上的穗家小姐双手合十，“要不然，你就再也见不到我了！”

“或许吧，不过，我对你的管家吩咐一些事。”穗家小姐左手靠在车窗上，撑着头漫不经心地道。

“我知道了，小姐请您先回去。”管家伸出手揉了揉弥音的头，软软的金发在她的身上即便是被揉乱了也有凌乱的美感。

“不准碰我头发！！你！你给我等着！”弥音瞬间炸毛也顾不得什么贵族礼仪，向他发出强烈的抗议，一双碧绿的亮晶晶的眼睛瞪着他，随后一边碎碎念一边离开，“虽然阿夢让我现在回府邸内，但是我一定会报复回去的！”

不过后来，管家的确没有意料到弥音小姐真的在某种程度上报复回去了，还是以意想不到的方式。特别是他咬牙切齿地看着昔日的同窗好友一点也不理会那什么“朋友妻不可欺”的道理，公然追求自己的小姐，啧啧啧，那滋味可不好受。

“你对弥音是有什么不可告人的任务？亦或者是秘密，还是你喜欢她？”穗家小姐先发制人，语气说不上来有友好的成分，甚至有些咄咄逼人。

“穗家小姐您也管不了这么宽吧，您自己也不是最近也有烦心事的么，我喜欢大小姐关您什么事。”蕉管家用戴着白色手套的右手推了推自己鼻梁上的无度数的黑色眼镜，“我可没想到您还会在背地里下狠手，把我的任务级别调到A级，可别说不是您，若不是您，那这是谁做的？”

“呵，我若是身为仆人，至少不会对自己头顶的上司发生主仆之外的感情！你简直就是斯文败类！”

“呵，不知道谁说不与任务目标发生感情，结果却陷进去了的？那是哪位小姐啊？！”

“啊哈？！也不知道谁小时候跟个痴汉似的，整天我妻子东我妻子西，结果现在放下重要的事跑过来当管家？！”

“也比不得您！直接就是与目标一见钟情！您也是够厉害的了！！”

…………

两人就这么在西谷氏族的门外互怼，怼了大约半个小时，双方口干舌燥才停止。最后，穗家小姐似乎放弃与管家争辩，“别辜负她，这是个好女孩。”

管家立马发声，“才不会呢，宠她都来不及！”

“不过，那些人终于走了，需要演戏的道具也准备足了，不用过多久，好戏就会上演了。不过，我依旧不觉得你配的上她，好好提升自己吧。”穗家小姐勾了勾唇。

“我会的，另外，下次演给那些人看的时候，别说我的糗事！”蕉管家点了点头，转身离开回去找自己念念不忘的弥音小姐。

“你管我，我乐意！走吧，车夫。”“是，小姐。”

阿夢，你懂什么，你所遇见的爱情和我遇见的爱情是不一样的。你可以去追逐，可以去争夺，而我若是做错事，甚至差点连资格都没有。我唯一的优势，仅仅是所谓的“近水楼台先得月”而已。

这是不一样的。

蕉管家摇了摇头，走过拐弯处，突然差点被一个少女撞倒在地，即使是这样，少女也依旧被他抱了个满怀。

但少女仍抓住他的衣领，满脸通红明明害怕得很，却又装模作样一点也不害怕的样子，威胁道：“我告诉你，你完蛋了！我一定会让父亲好好地惩罚你的！！”

“嗯，我知道。”我知道你舍不得惩罚我所以恐吓我，我知道你喜欢我所以对我的脾气从来就没好过，我知道你是爱我的所以想要找阿夢寻找答案。

我不想要失去光，那么我就只有两个选择。要么毁灭要么得到，而我的选择是……

蕉管家抱住自己的小姐，较大的身高差使得他不得不俯下身子，停留在弥音小姐的耳边，从鼻子里呼出去的热气染红了弥音小姐的耳朵，也染红了她的脸颊。

蕉管家身上的气味很独特，是一股草药的味道，明明不是弥音喜欢的味道，却让她沉迷于此，她推开自己的贴身管家，搁下一句狠话，跌跌撞撞地跑开。

“你给我等着了！！”

“我等着。”我等着你喜欢我。

小剧场》》》

车夫：……

车夫：我们会被灭口的吧？

侍卫：一定会的！我的天啊！！Help!

车夫：他们怎么在这里会怼啊，我靠——！

侍卫：我已经让兄弟买好坟地了，就等死了！

车夫：你妹的，等我啊！！估计还能打折！！

侍卫：不早说！！快点快点！！！现在应该还来得及！！

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 这里的蕉槟梦是只比较腹黑的“狼”，一心一意想要吃掉自己的主子。而弥音比较“小红帽”，还傻傻地把自己送过去给他吃，哈哈哈哈哈！
> 
> 我嘛，大概是“小红帽”这边的，防止自家的被狼叼走？？不过，说白就是红娘……靠——！


End file.
